Angela's Story
by Jadey.Loves.Twilight
Summary: Summary, first chapter, story second. Actually a One-Shot. T for safety. Very OOC. AU/AH. Warning: This story is sad to some people. Don't own Twilight...
1. Summary

**_Summary

* * *

_****_I know, It's called 'Angela's Story' and then I have another story called, 'Renesmee's Story.' Truth be told, I can't make up names and I wrote this story before I wrote 'Renesmee's Story.'_**

**_Anyway, This story is about a ten-year-old girl named Angela. She was an orphan when she was five until Bella and Edward Cullen,(Jane and Michel Thomas in the original story,) come and adopt her. Angela was friends with the person that worked and the orphanage, Mrs. Smith. Angela was also the child that she had the longest._**

**_Five years later, Angela's in grade four and she's happy, until she gets sick. (What is it with me and making the characters sick?)_**

**_Find out what's wrong, and review or PM me if you like it. I like getting feed back._**

**_*Remember that this is my rough copy, so it's not the greatest.  
And Remember that I couldn't spell to save my life.

* * *

_****_Well, that's about it.  
Hope you like it.  
Peace.  
Jadey_**


	2. Angela's Story

My name is Angela, I'm five years old and I live in an orphanage. My Mommy and Daddy came from China but had me here in Canada. They didn't want me when I was born, so they gave me to Mrs. Smith. I always ask Mrs. Smith why I'm here and to tell and to tell me the story when she can.

I've seen many people come here and look around. They look for a child that they can bring home with them and love.

I've made some friends here, but they got adopted and they sometimes come back to visit me. They tell me how happy they are and what it's like having a family. After awhile they stop coming to see me.

One day two very nice people came to the orphanage. Their names are Edward and Bella Cullen. They came and visited me a lot, and they play with me when they come over. Earlier today Mr. and Mrs. Cullen came over to see Mrs. Smith. I'm still waiting outside her office and all that I can think is, 'Do they not want to see me anymore and want Mrs. Smith to tell me? Do they not like me anymore? I'm I losing my best friends?'

Sometimes when I'm getting ready to go to bed, I wish that they could be my Mommy and Daddy. I get sad when I think about because my real mommy and daddy didn't want me. That makes me feel like no one wants me.

Just then, Mrs. Smith opened her office door to see me sitting by it.

"Hello Angela," she said in a happy voice, "can you come into my office please? Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have something to ask you."

I nodded my head and follow her into her office. When I walked in, I saw Mr. and Mrs. Cullen sitting in to different chairs, smiling at me.

"Angela," Mrs. Smith started as I sat in one of the chairs, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen would like to bring you to their house and they want you to live with them," She finished with a smile.

I turned and smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I was so happy that finally someone wanted me.

"You really want to be my Mommy and Daddy?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, we really do," Mrs. Cullen, said with a smile that showed her teeth.

I ran over to them giving them a great big hug. I was so happy. I finally get a Mommy and Daddy after living my whole life without one. Mrs. Smith was the closest thing that I had to a Mom.

Then I remembered. Mrs. Smith. Would I ever see her again? She's been so nice to me, and I'm the child that she had the longest.

I went over to Mrs. Smith and hugged her for what might be the last time. I stared to cry in worry. I looked at Mrs. Smith with watery eyes and thanked her for being so nice to me since I was a baby.

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were bringing me to my new home. They would show me where my room was and all the other places I need to know. They promised me that we can go back to the orphanage every two weeks, but right now we need to go back a couple times a week for the adopted to be finial. I don't know what that means but, that's probably why my friends came back to visit the orphanage. I guess that after the adoption why finial, they never thought to come back to see me. I still guess that's why they came back to the orphanage. Thinking about it made me sad and scared because I don't know if I'll actually be able to go back and see Mrs. Smith.

When I was thinking about this, I didn't really realize that we were in Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's car. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was.

"Mrs. Cullen," I started to question, "will we actually go back to the orphanage and see Mrs. Smith every two weeks?"

"Of course Angela and you can call me Mom if you want. If you don't want to, you can call me Bella."

"Okay," was all I said and the rest of the ride was quiet.

We drove up to a house; it was big, white and pretty. My new parents and I came out of the car and into the house. It was very pretty and clean inside. My 'Daddy' took the two things that I brought with me; my teddy bear and my blanket, up to my new room. When I walked in, the room was filled with a bunch of toys and cloths. I saw a bed with a pink blanket on top, and my Daddy put my blanket and teddy on top.

Daddy turned around and grabbed my hand. We walked out of the room and down the stairs with me. When we came into the kitchen I saw three plates and three chairs at the table. I was finally going to have my first family dinner.

I looked at my Mommy and saw her smiling as she brought dinner to the table. We all sat at the table and talked about a whole bunch of things. Some of the things we talked about were friends, I told them that they got adopted and didn't come to see me anymore. We talked about what I knew about my real Mommy and Daddy I told them they didn't want me so they gave me to Mrs. Smith and then we talked about school. I was actually going to start school and make friends my age. The friends at the orphanage would be older or younger then me, and the friends at school wouldn't leave because they got a new family. I was so excited that I'm going to school!

* * *

It's been five years since my parents adopted me. These five years have been the best, I'm ten years old and I'm in grade four. I'm really happy and I've made many friends that I've become close to. I'm good in school and I actually like it. I proud to say that I'm an 'A' average student in almost every subject. My best subjects are French and English. I want to be an author when I grow up. My worst subjects are math and gym. In math, I just have a hard time grasping the formulas to the area of the shapes, well more of memorizing then grasping them. Then there's gym, I have very little hand-eye coordination and I bruise easily. That's never happened to me before along with my bones hurting all the time. I've been changing in a bathroom stall instead of the change room. Lately, I've been getting headaches too, and I haven't told my parents about it yet, but if it continues, I'll have to.

Today was just like any other day. I woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and hair, came downstairs and said goodbye to my parents. I walked to school after that.

By the time I finished my quiet walk to school, I had a really bad headache. I don't know why but it was really bad. I normally get headaches somewhere in math and their never this bad. I need to tell my parents about the when I get home. I trudged up into the school doors and my head ache started to get worse. I held my head and walk to where my locker is.

At my locker, I saw a bunch of my friends standing there, looking worried. I started walking to them when one of them marched up to me. She looked really worried.

"Ang, what's wrong? Don't say 'it's nothing' because it is something," my best friend Sabrina says.

"I don't know what's wrong. I have a headache and I'm sore and I don't know. I think I have a fever," I tell her.

Sabrina puts the back of her hand on my forehead and pulls it away with a even more worried expression on her face.

"Ang, you have to go home! You look pale and your forehead is hot!" Sabrina exclaims

"Stop with the yelling! My head hurts!" I yell back at her.

"Let's just get to class," she said. Her voice was a mixture of worried and tired.

The school day went by slowly. It was the middle of the day and it was gym. It we boiling hot but I wore yoga pants. We are aloud to wear any type of pants except jeans and we have to wear the school shirt. We are playing dodge ball in gym, and as usual, I'm one of the first people out.

Sitting on the bench, I was starting to feel sick, when everything went black. All I could hear was the voices of the class and the teacher tell Sabrina to try and bring me to the office and call my parent. After that, everything was drowned out.

* * *

Later I woke up and I was lying on a cot in a room connected to the office. Also I saw my parents and Sabrina in the room beside me. Oh no! I'm going to have to explain what happened to them! I'll just wait until one of them asks me 'what's happened?' which won't be very long.

"Angela," my father started, "what happened?"

"I fainted in gym," I stated the obvious.

"We figured that much Angela, Sabrina told us that you've been feeling sick and that you've been sore," my father finished.

"We're taking you to the doctor's and you're going to tell us everything," my mother said. With that, I was signed out of the school and brought me the doctor's.

In the doctor's office, my name was called and my Mom and I went in the room and waited for Dr. Greene. Inside the cramped room, there was a cot, and they made me change into a hospital gown. We then waited for Dr. Greene to return.

When Dr. Greene returned, I told her about the headaches, the fevers, many times I've fainted and how long I've been sick. I must be a good actress, because my mom couldn't tell, and if she's couldn't tell I highly doubt dad could.

"Okay," Dr. Greene said while writing stuff down. "Angela, may I please see your legs?"

Oh no. I was hoping that she wouldn't ask that. Why else would I be wearing pants in boiling hot weather? I did not want people to see my legs.

I sighed and listened to the doctor. What I didn't expect was for her to gasp and for her eyes to grow. My legs were covered in big purple bruises that would be the reason why I didn't want people to see me legs, and the reason why I changed in a stall for gym.

I looked at my mother and saw the same expression on her face, shock. She turned and looked at me with disappointment in her eyes.

"Angela," my mom started, "why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked with more disappointment.

"I thought it would go away," I said with tears, "I just thought it would go away."

The doctor looked at me worried, and then looked at my mom.

"Angela," Dr. Greene said very seriously, "I'm going to have to keep you here tonight for testing. Do you understand?" Dr Greene asked me.

I nodded my head. That was all I could do, nod my head and cry.

The doctor took my Mom out of the room and told her something serious, because when she walked back in, my Mom looked almost as pale as me. I looked over my Mom's shoulder and saw Dr. Greene and my Dad talking outside the door.

While my mom was silent, and seemed to be in deep thought, I tried to hear what the doctor was saying to my dad. All I heard was something about Leukemia.

Dr. Greene and my dad walked in into the already cramped room and asked me more questions.

"Okay Angela, last question," Dr. Greene finally said, "Have you been losing a lot of weight?"

I looked at Dr. Greene and my parent nervously. I looked at Dr. Greene and I could do was nod my head again.

"Okay Angela, we have to take you to testing now. You don't need to worry, it will be OK."

All I could still do was look nervous and nod. I should have just told my parents when I started to feel sick.

Testing was finished and then I could go to bed. That night was probably the worst night I've had in five years. The bed was really lumpy and the pillow was flat and hard. I couldn't wait for morning.

* * *

In the morning, mom and dad came really early. Mom said that Sabrina would come after school and bring my homework. Mom also told me that someone else was coming to visit me today. I got really excited, but I couldn't guess who. I spent a good part of the day wondering.

As the day progressed, I started to get bored, when I saw someone standing in the door way of the hospital room. Mrs. Smith was standing there looking worried. She came over to me and gave me a hug. Then I realized that I didn't go to the orphanage last weekend. It's been almost three weeks since I've seen Mrs. Smith.

Dr. Greene came in after Mrs. Smith with an expression that looked that bad news.

"Angela," Dr. Greene came over to me with the expression never leaving her face, kinda like my bruises on my legs. "I wish I didn't have to tell you, but I have to," Dr. Greene took a little pause, "you have Leukemia."

With those three words, I could have sworn my heart stopped beating for a minute. I may be young, but I still knew what Leukemia is. I defiantly don't want it.

I looked around the room and saw that my parents and Mrs. Smith had the same expression as I did. Sabrina's looked like she was ready to cry, but was holding it in. I couldn't speak again. I could find strong enough words that could describe what I felt like.

Dr. Greene told me and my parents that I need to stay in the hospital for another two weeks. After the two weeks, I can go home and start chemotherapy every weekend. I was still silent.

After all of that, Sabrina came over from school to bring my homework. My Mom had to tell her about the Leukemia because I was still speechless. Sabrina started cry and come over to me. I tried to comfort her in a silent way, it would've helped if I was able to speak and talk to her.

When I was able to talk, I asked her to tell our friends for me. I couldn't do it. I don't know if I'll be able to see them anytime soon. Sabrina and about an hour and a half later, she had to go home.

* * *

Two weeks later I got to go home. I have never felt so homesick before. I didn't want to leave my room once I was in, not that I have much of a chose. I have to stay home from school and get homework delivered along with a tutor. On weekends I have to go to the hospital and to chemo. I haven't gone yet considering that this is my first week at home. I have one day of the week where my friends can come visit. I hate it when they see me like this: weak and almost lifeless.

It's the weekend and today and my first day of chemo, joy. I didn't sleep well knowing this. I hope Mom or Dad comes in with me or I'll just turn around at the door.

As I was in deep thought, my Mom came in my room telling me it was time to go. I slowly and carefully got up and headed for the car. Once I was in the car, my mother started to drive. I continued to worry in silence and it was obvious that I was.

When we arrived at the hospital, a nurse came and took me and my Mom into a room with 'chemotherapy' on the door outside. We were the only ones in the room and I'm glad about that. I didn't want people to see me like this. The only ones that would see are the nurse, my Mom and I.

The nurse came back into the room pulling something with her and came up to me with it.

"Okay Angela," the nurse says with a kind voice, "I have to give you this, you don't have to look that it," the nurse finished and put some cream on then put the needle like thing in the back of my hand and into a vein. Once it was in, she taped it down and it started to hurt.

"Angela," the nurse started again, "the cream will numb your hand in about ten to twenty minutes or so. If it starts to swell, feels uncomfortable or starts going red in that area, you have to tell us right away," she finished once again.

"Okay," I said. "I just have one question, is this suppose to hurt? If it's not, then there something wrong, because it hurts."

"Oh, sorry, yes it well hurt until the cream numbs your hand. I'll be back to check on you soon, OK?"

I nodded and she walked out of the room. The rest of the time there was boring and quiet. My hand started to go numb and didn't hurt as much anymore, but I still wanted it out and to be out of this room.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since I started chemotherapy and I don't think its working. I was told that I would be losing my hair and I haven't and I've been feeling worse. I want out, I'm tired of it. I know suicide is not the answer, but its not going away. I stopped thinking and tried going to sleep.

I woke up feeling sick and I ran to the bathroom. After vomiting a couple times I snapped. '_OK, that's it!_' was what I thought. I'm lucky that my parents are used to my throwing up at night so they don't get up.

I opened the bottom cupboard and pulled out anything that had the toxic sign on it. I got a cup and started pouring the stuff in it. Before anything, made sure that my parents weren't watching. I turned back to grab the cup of chemicals but I knocked something over. I turned back to the door and saw my parents walking to the bathroom. I froze as they started running to me. My mother grabbed the cup of chemicals and everything else and threw it down the drain. My father grabbed me and pulled me out of the room.

I looked up at his disappointed face and I felt shame and thought back to what I almost did. I looked down and started to cry really hard. They don't understand on how I'm feeling, but they know I would do it again. I then looked up and saw my mother walk out of the bathroom with disappointment on her face too.

"Angela," my mom said, "we need to take you to the hospital, you can't stay here." Mom looked even more upset with me now.

I started crying. The hospital was the last place I wanted to be. I'd rather be at home sick in bad than go back there. I knew I didn't have a chose so I went to my room and took my old teddy and blanket.

* * *

It's been about a week and I'm still in the hospital. It's October 24th, and I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker everyday. I'm having I hard time opening my eyes. I get chemo tomorrow and this time, I hope it works. My mom, dad, Mrs. Smith and Sabrina are all in my room, it sounds like their trying to say goodbye. I always tell them that I love them just incase. I think I feel my body shutting down to sleep. I'm going to try and say goodbye to them now, before I go to sleep.

My eyes are just barely opened when I say, "I love you all," and I close my eyes. The last things I feel are kisses on my forehead and my teddy and blanket in each hand. There was a light and I looked into it and followed it. Then I was better with in seconds.

I can see, but my eyes are closed. Wait, my eyes are closed and I see my body on the cot. I see my parent, Mrs. Smith and Sabrina crying. Oh no, I'm dead. I want to cry too, but I can't. I want to be with them and tell them that I feel better, that I'm in no pain. I can't do anything to let them know that I'm good.

I see a nurse come in the room and I recognized her, she was the nurse that helped me with my chemotherapy. She even looked sad, and I didn't know her that well. I hear her tell my parents that I was the youngest person that she has meant to get Leukemia, and I fought the hardest. I did fight hard but in the end… I lost. I lost my parents, the rest of my family, my friends and my life.

* * *

I've been dead for almost a three days and I've meet lots of other people. I'm happy here, but I still miss my family. I've been looking down on them a lot. I want them to get back to their normal lives and but happy, but all I see are depressed people. Tomorrow's my funeral and my family and friends are going to be there. I wish they didn't have to see me in a coffin for the last time, for that to be the last memory of me.

Sabrina's not taking this well, we were each other's best friend. We talked about everything and kept our secrets. We told no one. She's going to have to find someone else because I don't want her to be sad for the rest of her life. I want the best for her.

Mrs. Smith has been crying a little. I was still the child that she had the longest and the one she became attached to. I hate seeing her like this. I saw her every other week for five years. Mrs. Smith and I were close. She has to look like she's in no pain for the kids at the orphanage.

My parents are taking it the worst. They haven't stopped crying, while they were awake, and when they slept, they didn't get much. I think they should go back to the orphanage and look for another child, so it will feel like I never really left. I hate seeing them in pain.

Today is the day of my funeral, and I see people in black, crying. I hate seeing people crying. I looked in my coffin and I saw my corpse with my teddy and blanket. There were pictures of me, my family and friends. Once everyone was finished saying goodbye to me for the last time, they closed the coffin and started bringing me to the grave. I still saw people crying. I want them to know that I'm happy and safe with no pain.

I finished watching my funeral and look up to where I've been living for the past three days. Heaven. I look around and saw two people that I looked like. They were my real parents. They told me that my guardians didn't want me when they died in a car crash, so they gave me to Mrs. Smith and told her that they were my real parents. I've been growing up listening to a lie. Feeling like no one wanted me because my parents didn't.

* * *

It's been two years since I died and everyone seems to be living normally. Mrs. Smith looks happier. She looks like she's living back to the way she used to.

Sabrina looks like she's found a new best friend. I think that her name is Melissa. I'm glad but she still cries sometimes. She cries mostly on my anniversaries.

Now Edward and Bella Cullen, the parents that I grew up with. They've gotten better since I left, which is good. They've gone back to the orphanage and adopted a twin brother and sister. I think their names are Mathew and Michelle. Michelle has my old room and Edward changed the guest room into a bedroom for Mathew.

Me, I see both my mothers and fathers everyday. I just hope that one pair of parents knows that. I miss them dearly and they'll always be the best part of my ten year old life.

_The End_


End file.
